battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Archives: 1 (Before March 2010), 2 (March 2010), 3 (April 2010) Admin Now that I'm an admin an stuff, how do I edit the News and Weekly Poll? I'd also like you opinion on keeping the M16A2 SA, UMP-45 SA, M95 SA and MG3 SA pages. I think they should just be merged with the normal articles, since their performance is exactly the same. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, uh, I tried editing the news and poll, for testing at this point, but when I got to the Main Page and click on 'Edit this page', it puts a bunch of font and style stuff, but no actual content. Am I doing something wrong? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, there we go. Ok, I,ll take a look at those every one in a while. As for that forum about administrator requirements, well, I think the rest of you have just about settled it. But I'll make a brief comment. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey. I'm from the CoD wiki, and just wanted to say hi. Also, what is the policy of this wiki regarding vandals? I'm not sure if I should report them right away to you or give them a second chance. Either way, here's one: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/189.73.91.230. Sactage Talk 16:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template:Infobox game Thanks, did quite a bit of formatting on the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 page. - Bovell (Talk) Adminship Is there any chance of an adminship going around? HeatedPeteTalk 19:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Just not sure what the requirements for an admin are. any idea on that? HeatedPeteTalk 20:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :There isn't, really. You can nominate yourself if you deem yourself qualified and you'll let the community be the judge. You can always see the archives of the RfA page for examples of how it goes. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :The edit count for my RFA is wrong btw, because i've edited another 20 pages since HeatedPeteTalk 15:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Vietnam Since we don't have any pages on Vietnam itself, I was wondering how I should make it. Should I put all the factions concerning Vietnam on a single page or separate all th factions and cite their thorough differences? I personally prefer the second one, seeing as South Vietnam is completely different from North Vietnam and even the Viet Cong has its differences from North Vietnam, although I could merge those too together, seeing as they have similar intentions in the war. I wasn't sure, so I'll leave the choice up to you. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okey dokey. I'm pretty sure with a bit of scavenging I can figure out all the factions and what map they're on, and I can remember pretty well what factions had what weapons. Only the South Vietnamese and USMC regiments change sometimes, but it should be fairly easy, and for real-life stuff, well... Wikipedia... And thanks, I'll edit the news and stuff regularly now. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Featured Content I think we should merge Featured Game with Featured Article. If we continue with featured game, we will run out. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 19:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) SPECACT Articles At this time, give or take an hour or two, on May 7th, I will merge the M16 SA, the UMP45 SA, the MG3 SA and M95 SA with their normal articles. I will also completely remodel the SPECACT article to reflect the DLC package, rather than the real life side of the Special Activities. So, just putting this up now in case you object. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Aurara Weapon page i believe that this should be deleted, beacuse not only is it the same as the Scalar Weapon, but it is of very poor quality as well HeatedPeteTalk 15:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Two Things First off, which edit do you think is correct here ? The one heatedpete undid (mine), or the one the page was reverted to (current version)? Secondly, I started a forum about enstating admin requirements and voting requirements. Can you please have a say there? Sactage Talk 20:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it was a mistake by him. I had reworded the same sentence shortly before, and he undid that edit. I then re-reworded it, which is the edit he most recently undid. Sactage Talk 20:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I won't be continuing the conflict. I'm actually writing a response to his apology as I write this. Sactage Talk 20:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) RfA i've decided that until my exam modules are over, i'm going to put the RfA on hold. Probably won't try again for at least a month or so, as i have a lot of stuff coming up this summer (coursework, spanish exchange, etc) good luck with the AS exams anyway HeatedPeteTalk 20:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Does this wiki have an IRC channel? I'm guessing not, but if so, what is it? Also, if it doesn't, would you mind if I made one? Sactage Talk 21:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm making one now. Channel Name is #Wikia-Battlefield Sactage Talk 21:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Made one for the wiki. A favicon is the little picture that appears to the left of the URL text box. I can't upload it to the locked file name, so if you want to use it, save it to your computer and upload it as a new version of . - Bovell (talk) 22:20, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandal http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.146.50.196 has been vandalising the Isla Innocentes page. Please lay down the law on him, or I may be forced to use some unorthodox methods (DDoS-ing) to stop him. Sactage Talk 11:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) He did it again, I recommend protecting the page as well! Sactage Talk 11:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem, it's what I'm here for. To keep the wiki good, and make it better. Sactage Talk 23:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Isla Innocentes a lot of the time, this page gets a lot of edits saying that the islands in the level are in Scotland, when they're to the west of Chile. Could we do something to stop that? HeatedPeteTalk 15:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Readership Nope, it was real. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) We need some Banning User:Spencer.Hampton is vandalizing the site. I'm trying to undo all the vandalism but this guy needs a banning quick!! Zealot Guy 06:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Second that, i undid the vandalism to your page and DocR's HeatedPeteTalk 10:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I made a template I tried to make a template here template:outdated, but I didn't do a very good job. The point of it is for use on the console patch coming on May 11th. A lot of the information, particularly weapon stats, is going to change, so I made a template. Can you help me make it so it...like...works correctly? Thanks! Zealot Guy 17:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) And could you erase Templates:Outdated as it is on the mainspace and template:outdated is made? My recent image uploads feel free to delete my image uploads, as NONE of them have worked and won't show up HeatedPeteTalk 07:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured Content I suggest changing the time that the Featured Article,Game and Image from 1 week to 1 month. Also i suggest to change Featured Game to Featured Map/Weapon 'Deathgod65' '''Death from above' 00:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Battle of Arica Harbour hey, could you check out my story on the battle of arica harbour. i just wanna know if people think it's good or not HeatedPeteTalk 07:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) thats ok, i just finished my exams so i'll be adding to the story as much as possible HeatedPeteTalk 19:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) English dialect/to much power 1. Okay, it seems that that North American English is winning, 3-2, but also may I point that your vote is biased (you even said it) and Doc's supporting details were pretty much saying "as it is", yet he went for British English, so I find that North American English has won this one.. 2. I think you have to much power on here, no offense. On the admin page, it seems as though what you're saying is, "I decide everything." I think it should be limited soomewhat, such has if someone has five valid support reasons or so, you can't oppose it. Your not an evil dictator, but I would like that miniscule of a chance of that happening reduced down to nothing, or perhas you could make another bcrat. To be frank, i agree with PGB's idea of another bcrat, but i believe that the dialects argument is pointless, as what is the point of arguing over which type of English we should use, as we could just edit in english and leave out any local slang or the sort HeatedPeteTalk 16:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Regarding point two from PGB, I find that quite, bold, yet I can see where he is coming from. PGB is right in saying that if enough users support something, a bureaucrat should not be able to reverse it, unless the supporting is biased. Although, you tend to support things in which there is considerable support. I know you aren't like the "I'm the Bureaucrat so what I say goes" type of person, but PGB is right in saying that users should feel that their opinion matters, not that they already do. I think what PGB says means that there should be some sort of "All Editors Are Equal" policy. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 16:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't see the need for another either at this time. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 16:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC)